Haylijah
}} Haylijah is the het ship between Hayley Marshall and Elijah Mikaelson from The Originals fandom. Canon Hayley and Elijah met in New Orleans in the first episode of the show, when Elijah discovered that Hayley was pregnant with his brother's child. He shows Hayley their families history by entering her mind and then convinces Klaus to accept both the child and Hayley. He believed that Hayley and her baby could heal the scars that have plagued his family. He is also quite determined to keep both Hayley and her baby safe from harm. He vows to keep her safe, and she moves with him, Klaus, and Rebekah, to their family mansion. Shortly after they move in together, Elijah mysteriously goes missing, which worries Hayley. Klaus tells her that he gave him over to Marcel to appease him, which angers her and both she and Rebekah work together to get Elijah back. Rebekah visits Elijah in his mind, and he makes her promise to protect Hayley and the unborn baby. This makes Hayley smile when she hears this. After Elijah returns home, the two bond over his return and she slaps him for making a promise he couldn't keep. She then welcomes him home and leaves the balcony, and he touches his face where she had slapped him and smiles slightly. During their first few days of living together, Elijah makes sure that Hayley is comfortable in the house, even promising to buy milk and real food for her. With Sophie, who Hayley is still linked to, injected with a poison that creates a miscarriage, Hayley experiences severe symptoms that threaten her pregnancy. Elijah helps her into the pool and holds her close as she writhes in pain, trying to soothe her and calm her. He succeeds in doing so, and Davina is successful in unbinding Hayley and Sophie. Elijah then kills the witch responsible for poisoning Sophie, and consequently, Hayley. During the first few months of living under the same roof, their friendship grows to be very close and strong. Later on, Hayley tells Klaus that she relied on Elijah because he was kind to her. Elijah promises to Hayley that he will always protect her. Their first kiss was in A Closer Walk With Thee, the twentieth episode of the first season. They make love for the first time in episode nine of Season 2 after Hayley tells him that she has to marry Jackson in order to save her pack and Hope. Weeks later, Hayley marries Jackson in a unification ritual that unites all the wolves. A while after Jackson dies, Hayley says, "I love you" to Elijah. He returned the statement in 4x03. At the beginning of Season 4, Hayley saves Elijah and the rest of the Mikaelson and awakens them from their five-year slumber. Once reunited, Elijah gives Hayley his jacket to cover her bare body, and the pair shares a passionate kiss. They were together in Season 4 but they had to break-up in order to protect Hope from The Hollow, as a piece of The Hollow was now in Elijah. Elijah, broken over the recent events, asks Marcel to erase his memories of "Always and Forever". Consequently, all over Elijah's memories, including those of Hayley, are erased. Over seven years later, the pair is still broken up and Hayley still seems to care for Elijah, although she was dating Declan. Elijah, in France, became engaged to a new woman and was able to put his past behind him. That was until Klaus returned to France and asked for Elijah's help in saving a recently kidnapped Hayley, and bringing her home. Elijah didn't remember Hayley and coldly stated that the name meant nothing to him and that his loyalty and love belongs to Antoinette, his new fiancé. Later, Elijah arrived in New Orleans with Antoinette to meet her radical vampire mother and family. After learning that Antoinette's brother is in danger alongside Hope, the niece he no longer remembers, he hurries to the abandoned house where they are being held, hostage. He arrives just in time to fight and later stop Klaus from saving Hayley, who is about to have her heart ripped out by Greta, Antoinette's mother. Hayley sees Elijah and calls out for him, hoping that he's there to save her. When she realizes that he isn't and that she's going to die, she sacrifices herself to both save Hope and kill Greta. She rips off Greta's daylight ring and the two crash outside and into the sunlight where they erupt to death. A confused Elijah watches from the doorway with a distraught Klaus, unable to remember who Hayley was or what she really meant to him. Quotes Behind the Scenes * Daniel Gillies, the actor who portrays Elijah, wasn't a fan of Haylijah at first. However, the ship grew on him to the point where he now openly supports it . * Phoebe Tonkin, the actress who portrays Hayley, thinks that Elijah is the best thing that has ever happened to Hayley . Fandom FAN FICTION :Hayley/Elijah tag on FanFiction.Net Trivia * She was pregnant and birthed his half-brother Klaus' child. * After he found out that Hayley was pregnant with Klaus' child, he vowed to protect both her and the unborn child. * Hayley made sure that Klaus brought Elijah back safely after Klaus daggered Elijah and gave his body to Marcel. * Elijah helped her find and fight for the wolves, even protecting her pack and family from Klaus' werewolf hunt. * They hugged and almost kissed several times before their first kiss. * Klaus referred to Elijah as the person Hayley shares a true connection with. * Hayley is the only person that Elijah has ever let in. * They were both one of each others signifcant loves. ** Elijah had only fallen in love twice before, with Tatia (whom he loved as a human and a newborn), and Katerina "Katherine" Petrova (who betrayed him). He once told Klaus that Hayley was one of the few people he let in. ** Hayley had presumably never been in love, as she had been on her own since she was thirteen. Her only other significant love interest was Jackson Kenner, her now deceased husband. She also had a relationship with Declan O'Conner, a human that she dated off and on for a few years. * Elijah saw her naked for the first time in "Alive and Kicking" when she stood up in the bathtub. * On the day of her wedding, Hayley told Elijah that ever since she met him, she has felt everything for him. * While Hayley was cursed by Klaus, Elijah brought Hope to her every full moon so the two could continue to bond. ** He also fought to break her newly placed curse and made sure that Hayley was not forgotten. * He killed the rest of the Strix on her list for her, so that she didn't have to bear that guilt later in her life. * Hayley stayed loyal to Elijah for five years while he was slumbering. * Marcel inadvertently erased all of Elijah's memories of her. This lead to Elijah forgetting everything about Hayley, which broke her heart. * Elijah was heartbroken when he remembered Hayley and realized that he could have prevented her death, to the point where he openly sobbed. * AFter Hayley died, he blamed himself, although, Hope eventually granted him forgiveness after she realized it wasn't his fault. * He made sure that everyone remembered Hayley and even attended the places where he hoped to one day build their lives together. * He left Antoinette to honor Hayley and her daughter. * Hayley asked Hope to tell Elijah that she's still holding out for that dance. * Elijah and Hayley were presumably reunited in the afterlife, although, it is unknown for certain either way. Gallery Hayleyelijahkiss.jpg Haylijah_Dance1.gif Haylijah_Dance2.gif 5x11_Haylijah3.gif